


Soon enough

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crushes, Garage Au, Liam is 21, M/M, Top Liam, Zayn is 17, a bit of, anal butt sex, but still, did i just really, hmm, i meant, is this even a question, lol, minor narry - Freeform, pinning, really softcore smut, teeny bit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ce n'est pas la première fois que Liam lui fait des avances, il a déjà failli embrasser Zayn une fois. Et Zayn le laissait faire, il laissait tout passer. Parce qu'il avait peur, mais il aimait l'attention. Et aussi parce qu'il avait un terrible coup de coeur pour Liam.</p><p>Il le déteste mais bordel qu'il fantasme jour et nuit sur son corps. Et son visage a l'occasion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon enough

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONNE NE M'A DIT QUE J AVAIS MIT LE MAUVAIS COUPLE

  
**\- Zaynnnnnn!**

Zayn lève les yeux en l'air. Il déteste quand son frère l'appelle sur ce ton. Ce ton qu'il n'utilisait que lorsqu'il avait besoin qu'on lui rende un service (Zayn surtout) et qu'il avait trop "la flemme" pour se déplacer lui-même. Il roule pour se placer sur le ventre et enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller pour espérer étouffer les cris de son grand frère.

 **\- Zayn ! Bordel ça fait deux heures que j't'appelle!!** Crie Boran en faisant une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre.  
**\- Laisse-moi dormir putain**!!! Grogne Zayn dans son oreiller. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais pas non plus d'humeur à affronter la neige pour faire les commissions de son frère. Non, qu'il aille se faire voir.

**\- Sors ton gros cul du lit j'ai besoin de toi  
\- Vas-y toi-même....  
**

Boran ne répond pas tout de suite mais ce n'est pas long avant qu'il fasse tomber toute la masse de son corps sur le dos de son petit frère. Zayn hurle et c'est assez pour alerter leur mère.

Mais Boran, gentil, adorable Boran ainé de cinq ans, a toujours su se faire passer pour le gentil de la bande. Derrière Zayn, il y en a trois autres qui suivent. Elles sont pires, mais ce sont encore des gamines alors Boran évite de les chamailler. Pour l'instant.

Zayn maudit son frère et la personne qui l'a conçue pendant qu'il attend le bus. Il entoure ses bras autour de lui-même, espérant garder le maximum de chaleur autour de son corps. Il n'arrête pas de demander de l'argent à sa mère pour qu'il puisse s'acheter une veste plus lourde. Le problème n'est pas qu'elle ne lui en donne pas, mais plutôt que toute sa thune finit dans les clopes et le club d'art auquel il a adhéré il y a deux ans.

Le garage est loin. Assez pour que Zayn puisse prétendre à un trop plein de trafic quand il fera un détour avec la voiture pour s'acheter une cartouche. Il y en a un plus près, mais Boran insiste pour aller à celui qui se trouve en dehors de la ville, car c'est là que travaille son meilleur ami depuis quelque temps. Il fait des prix et du bon travail, et aussi il est peut être l'un des hommes le plus insupportable qu'il ait pu rencontrer.

Zayn entre sans sonner, depuis le temps que Bo l'envoie ici, il peut se permettre quelques libertés. Le magasin est tel qu'il l'a laissé la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, sombre, confiné sentant l'huile à plein nez.  
Les murs sont blancs, nus, et les fenêtres embuées. Il y a un jeune homme au comptoir, occupé à tapoter sur son téléphone.

 **\- Hey...** Dit Zayn doucement, en se sentant soudainement nerveux.  
**\- Salut Zayn!** Lui répond le jeune blond sans lever la tête. **On t'a encore envoyé de force ici?  
\- Hmm...  
**  
Le garçon lève la tête, révélant ses yeux bleus cernés et une tache noire sur sa joue.

 **\- Liam est au garage, il a surement fini avec la voiture donc...  
\- Hmm,** répète Zayn en traçant des cercles du bout de ses doigts sur le comptoir.  
**\- Liam!!** Crie le jeune garçon. Il a l'air fatigué mais son visage s'illumine quand il regarde Zayn. Il est surement très content de le voir.

La musique provenant du fond du magasin s'arrête, ainsi que le bruit d'outils cognant contre du métal. Zayn prend une grande inspiration, c'est toujours le moment qu'il redoute.

Trois mois qu'il vient récupérer les bricoles de son frère dans ce foutu garage, et il n'a toujours pas le courage d'affronter le patron. Grand, 1m87 au moins, le corps fin mais élégamment musclé, surtout au niveau du torse et des bras. Une coupe brune, courte, a moitié cachée par un bonnet, et un bandana enfoui a moitié dans sa poche arrière. Rouge.

Zayn pince son nez à cette vue.

Ses yeux sont marron, très doux comparé au reste de son physique, et ses lèvres assez épaisses sont d'un rose sombre et luisant. Comme s'il n'arrête pas de mordre dessus.

Zayn a envie de mordre dessus.

 **\- Salut beauté** , lui dit Liam de sa voix grave et mielleuse en s'étirant, faisant soulever son haut. Aujourd'hui, il porte un t shirt gris à manche courtes, ultra moulant. Le haut de son t shirt est plus sombre que le reste, couvert de sueur. Zayn ne devrait pas trouver ça attirant... Mais bon.

C'est malgré lui que son regard défile vers la bande en élastique qui tient le boxer du garagiste en place. Calvin Klein. Hm.

 **\- Salut, Liam** marmonne Zayn. Il a soudainement chaud dans son pullover miteux. Il aurait peut-être dû choisir le tout nouveau pull "Avengers" que son geek de meilleur ami lui avait offert.

Non, pourquoi devrait-il bien s'habiller? Il n'aime pas Liam.

Il déteste Liam.

**\- Tu viens récupérer le cargo de ton frère?**

Zayn hoche la tête en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

 **\- Suis moi...** Liam pointe son pouce en direction de la porte qui mène vers le garage.  
**\- Salut Zayn!** Lui lance le blond, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne le reverra pas.  
**\- Ouais, a plus Niall.**

Niall lui fait un clin d'oeil et retourne à ses occupations. Il a l'air trop absorbé pour que Zayn trouve le courage de lui dire qu'il a une trace foncée sous l'oeil.

 **\- Alors, ça se passe?** Lui dit Liam en montant les petites marches qui mènent vers son bureau. Zayn et quasiment certain qu'il fait exprès de balancer ses hanches de cette manière.

Il ne peut pas s'arrêter de fixer Liam à cet endroit tandis qu'il marche derrière lui.

Il se fait attraper quand soudainement, Liam s'arrête et se tourne vers lui, comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

 **\- Hein?** Lui offre Zayn.  
**\- J'ai dit, comment ça va à la maison?  
\- Ah...euh...bien. Les filles demandent après toi un peu et maman aussi mais....**

Liam lui donne un sourire en coin.

 **\- Voilà....  
\- Bon, tu me signes ça juste là et après tu viendras avec moi chercher la bagnole.  
**  
Zayn se penche vers la table, là où se trouve une pile de papiers. Il pointe vers une pile au hasard.

 **\- Là?** Dit-il en posant son doigt sur une feuille.

Ce qu'il ne prévoit pas, c'est sentir un corps s'approcher dangereusement du sien. Liam est presque appuyé sur lui. Mais il est tellement près que Zayn peut sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps et sa respiration souffler dans sa nuque.

 

De près, Liam sent l'huile à moteur certes, mais il a aussi cette eau de Cologne qu'il porte. Qui a du surement lui couter cher. Mais il la porte affreusement bien. Zayn ouvre la bouche pour respirer par là. Pour s'empêcher d'emplir ses sens de l'odeur étourdissante du brun.

 **\- Non...** Liam pose une main sur le bureau pour éparpiller son tas de feuille. L'autre est...il pose l'autre sur la hanche de Zayn.

Zayn prétend se rendre compte de rien quand les doigts de Liam passent subtilement sous son pull pour caresser la peau qui se trouve juste au-dessus de son pantalon.

Il fait semblant de ne pas remarquer l'accélération que prend son pouls quand Liam presse son pouce contre l'os juste en dessous de son abdomen.

 **\- Ici...** Le garagiste attrape l'avant-bras de Zayn et fait glisser sa main pour arriver au niveau de son poignet. Zayn a la main qui tremble, mais Liam le tient toujours par la main quand il dépose sa signature sur la feuille.  
  
**-D'accord**.

**  
**

  
**\- Zayn...** geint soudainement Liam. Il pose ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau et se presse contre Zayn. Il fait tomber sa lourde tête dans le creux du cou du métis, en appuyant son nez contre son pouls.

Zayn est... Zayn a du mal à respirer. Il s'agrippe fortement au bras droit de Liam, sentant son pantalon se serrer au niveau de l'entrejambe à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Liam lui fait des avances, il a déjà failli embrasser Zayn une fois. Et Zayn le laissait faire, il laissait tout passer. Parce qu'il avait peur, mais il aimait l'attention. Et aussi parce qu'il avait un terrible coup de coeur pour Liam.

Il le déteste mais bordel qu'il fantasme jour et nuit sur son corps. Et son visage a l'occasion.

Sentir Liam plaqué contre lui, du dos jusqu'aux cuisses est un vrai calvaire. Il a envie de se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras, il a aussi envie de voir l'expression de son visage. Il a envie que Liam le pousse contre son bureau pour le prendre par les hanches et le baiser proprement.

Il a envie de... Non, non tout ça n'est pas bon.

**\- Liam** , veut-il dire, mais il n'arrive qu'à sortir un gémissement de ses lèvres.  
**\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me...** Zayn bascule en avant, mais Liam l'attrape de justesse par la taille. Il serre tellement fort que Zayn sait qu'il va lui rester une séquelle. Elle sera là plusieurs jours durant.

La douleur est assez forte pour réveiller Zayn qui pousse un petit hoquet et se redresse subitement en cognant le derrière de son crane dans la mâchoire du brun.

**\- Hmm...** Liam se frotte le haut du cou en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a quelques gouttes de sueurs qui se sont formées sur son front. Pourtant, il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dans le bureau.

**\- Il faut que je...Boran....sa voiture et je ne peux pas...je.**

Liam le regarde longuement, et Zayn ne sait pas comment interpréter ce regard. Alors il baisse les yeux.

**\- Suis-moi.** Liam lui dit, les mains enfouies profondément dans son pantalon. Il prend un trousseau de clés dans un tiroir et ne se retourne pas avant de descendre les marches qui mènent vers le garage.  
  
Zayn parvient à ramener la voiture chez lui sans causer d'accidents sur la route. Liam lui avait tendu les clés à bout de bras, en lui souriant légèrement. Il avait l'air contrarié, et ça, Zayn le comprenait.  
  
\- x-  
  
**\- Zayn !!**  
  
Ça commence toujours comme ça. Boran qui crie le prénom de son petit frère. Il a besoin qu'on lui rende un service. Que _Zayn_ lui rende un service. Il grogne en enfonçant son casque sur ses oreilles. Il sait que dans peu de temps, Boran entrera en trombe dans sa chambre pour crier plus fort dans ses oreilles ou lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
  
Il est loin le temps où Boran se battait pour Zayn au collège. Très loin.  
  
Quarante-sept secondes, Zayn se prend une gifle dans le dos de sa tête.  
  
**\- Aïe, hé !!**  
**\- Je sors Zayn.**  
**\- Et t'avais besoin de venir me faire chier pour ça ?**  
**\- Je sors Zayn**. Boran répète. Il est bête comme ça parfois. **Liam va passer déposer des trucs, sois gentil ok ?**  
  
\--  
  
Le problème est que Zayn était seul. Les filles étaient avec leur mère chez la vieille tante, et le père était parti rejoindre ses amis golfeurs. En temps normal, Zayn aurait chérit son temps de solitude ; mais là, il avait plutôt envie du contraire.  
  
Zayn avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au grand garagiste. Liam n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de bien. Il avait l'air d'avoir brisé beaucoup de cœurs dans sa vie. Celui de Zayn était encore intact, tout jeune. Il aimerait le garder ainsi. Mais en attendant, il enfile un gros pull et un pantalon de jogging, et file se faire un sandwich.  
  
Il a rencontré Liam pour la première fois quand la vieille voiture de Boran est tombée en panne en plein milieu d'une rue déserte. Ils venaient d'arriver à Londres, et Bo voulait faire un petit tour de la ville. Il avait sorti son GPS high-tech, et avait cherché l'adresse du garagiste le plus proche. Bien sûr, ils tombèrent sur le «Payne and Co's » qui se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres.  
  
Bien sûr, les deux jeunes hommes se sont immédiatement bien entendus. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, avaient à peu près les même passions, mais Zayn soupçonnait que Liam adorait particulièrement trainer chez les Malik pour une seule raison.  
  
La sonnerie retenti trois fois, et Zayn prend une grande inspiration. Il faut qu'il se reprenne en main. Liam ne fait que jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments. Il s'en fiche de Zayn, de vouloir se caser avec lui. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu. Il n'a pas peur.  
  
Il n'a pas peur mais ses mains tremblent quand il tire sur la poignée de la porte.  
  
**\- Hey !** Liam lui sourit. Il est emmitouflé dans une grosse doudoune, et porte un bonnet en laine sur la tête.  
  
Zayn sait déjà qu'il ne tiendra pas sa promesse. C'est juste que, Liam passe pour un bad boy lorsqu'il est dans son garage sombre, penché contre une voiture, ses gros muscles se contractant lorsqu'il tourne sa clé à molette. Il est taché d'huile, couvert de transpiration. Il presse les petits frères de ses meilleurs amis contre des murs en leur murmurant des obscénités dans le creux de leurs oreilles.  
  
Mais là, tout est différent. Zayn a l'impression de voir un tout autre Liam. Ses joues sont toutes roses, et ses lèvres un peu sèches et pales. Il a un grand sourire sur son visage. Sincère et chaleureux. Zayn est amoureux ça y est. C'est tout ce qui lui manquait.  
  
**\- Je peux entrer ?**  
  
C'est la première fois que Liam lui dit quelque chose aussi gentiment. Zayn se décale pour le laisser passer. Le brun défait lentement son écharpe tout en ôtant ses chaussures et Zayn le regarde, enlever un par un ses vêtements d'extérieur. En dessous de toutes ces couches, il porte un sweatshirt noir, et un pantalon noir. Il est propre pour une fois, sent autre chose que _la voiture_ et c'est bizarre.  
  
**\- Tiens,** Liam lui tend un sac. **C'est pour ton frère.**  
**\- Merci...** dit Zayn doucement en le regardant prudemment. **Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**  
**\- Non, merci, mais est ce qu'on peut parler ?**  
  
Zayn a envie de lui dire oui et non à la fois. Mais il se contente simplement d'hocher la tête.  
  
Il s'assoit au bord du canapé, ses jambes pliées en tailleur. Liam s'installe en face de lui sur le sol, les jambes pliées. Il s'appuie sur ses bras tendus derrière lui et lève les yeux vers le plus jeune.  
  
**\- Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour....la dernière fois.**  
**\- Hum...** Zayn baisse la tête, préférant porter son regard sur ses mains jointes.  
**\- Je sais que bon...c'est pas super cool et que j'ai été...vraiment loin la dernière fois mais...**  
**\- Ah euh...bah c'est pas grave tu sais je...c'était pas grave Liam. Je...ça**  
  
Ça m'a beaucoup plu, a-t-il envie de dire. Liam a un petit rire, et le métis lève la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû. Liam passe d'arrogant à mignon en une fraction de seconde. Ses grands yeux marron sont emplis d'espoir. Il a l'air sincère, vraiment. Zayn ne sait plus quoi penser.  
  
**\- Je t'aime beaucoup Zayn, franchement, tu me plais et je pense que tu as surement remarqué maintenant mais est ce que...**  
  
Oh non, ne fais pas ça...  
  
**\- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on essaie quelque chose ?**  
**\- Ouh là** !! Zayn ne peut s'empêcher de s'écrier. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, et peut être aussi à ça mais, il aurait pensé que Liam soit beaucoup plus physique et beaucoup moins....comme ça. Ça lui fait presque plus peur que la fois où il a vraiment cru que Liam allait le sauter contre le mur de son bureau.  
  
**\- Tu sais quel âge j'ai Liam ?**  
**\- Je sais aussi que l'amour n'a pas d'âge.**  
**\- L'amour carrément.** Zayn a définitivement peur maintenant. Heureusement, Liam sauve la situation en rigolant nerveusement.  
\- **Façon de parler. Sérieusement...** Liam s'approche en posant doucement ses mains sur les genoux de Zayn **. On peut repartir à zéro ?**  
**\- Je sais pas...** Zayn a envie de dire oui. Doit-il dire oui ? Il a passé trop de temps à s'inventer les scénarios les plus fous, chacun incluant lui et Liam dans les positions les plus...inappropriées. Alors lentement, très lentement, il fait oui de la tête. Liam lui donne un petit sourire et se penche vers lui. Il est tellement près que Zayn pourrait compter les poils de sa barbe, uns à uns. A cette distance, Zayn peut sentir le souffle de Liam contre le sien. Il s'approche à son tour faisant toucher le bout de son nez contre celui du brun. Ils sont sur le point de le faire, de faire toucher leurs lèvres. Liam entoure son bras autour du cou de Zayn et fourre ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Liam a effectué ce geste des dizaines de fois, mais cette fois ci, le contexte est différent.  
  
Zayn ferme les yeux, se préparant à sentir la pression des lèvres de Liam sur les siennes, mais à la place il se retrouve poussé contre le canapé. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre brise la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Liam se racle la gorge en frottant ses cuisses. Son teint est rouge pivoine, Zay ne sait pas si c'est de honte ou de frustration.  
  
Boran a toujours eu le don de débarquer au moment où il ne fallait surtout pas. Il saute sur son ami en frottant ses courts cheveux, et salue son frère d'un signe de main.  
  
**\- Tu m'as apporté mes trucs ?**  
**\- Ouais, je les ai passés à Zayn...**  
  
Zayn se sent exclu de leur conversation. Il se lève et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'appuie dessus pour reprendre son souffle. Liam a essayé de...ils ont failli s'embrasser. Encore une fois certes, mais cette fois ci, ça semblait être réel. Zayn avait envie d'y croire.  
  
-x-  
Le temps passe et......rien ne se passe entre Zayn et Liam. Depuis la foi où ils se sont presque fait prendre, Liam a pris du recul. Il passe toujours autant voir Boran, embrasse la mère de Zayn et offre des petits bonbons a ses soeurs, mais Zayn n'obtient rien d'autre qu'un pale sourire et une main sur le haut de sa cuisse quand ils sont tous ensemble à table parfois.

Ce...c'est frustrant. Zayn est désormais sur que Liam se foutait de lui. Il ne va plus se laisser avoir par ses yeux doux et ses petits sourires en coins. Il va faire semblant de ne pas sentir le regard pesant du garagiste posé sur lui lorsqu'il est dans les parages. Il ne va pas se laisser abattre.

-x-

**\- Bo' je prends ta voiture je dois aller à la brocante...  
\- Mmh** , lui répond son frère qui est en plein milieu d'une conversation avec sa copine. Trois ans que ça dure et les parents ne sont même pas au courant. Zayn se demande parfois pourquoi Boran la cache ("elle est si moche que ça?"-"mais ta gueule! Laisse-moi"-"ouais c'est bon je te laisse avec ta meuf imaginaire")

Il a appris à conduire avec son grand frère il y a deux trois ans quand ce dernier était encore supportable. Techniquement, Zayn n'a pas le permis, mais il sait conduire et puis, il peut toujours utiliser la carte de son frère et dire qu'il a maigri.

La brocante, c'est un peu comme son jardin secret. Il adore y trouver de nouvelles choses que ce soit des livres ou des gadgets. Les prix n'excèdent jamais son budget et il s'y sent bien. Il y va parfois en transports quand il sort des cours ou en skate.

Le problème, le seul problème était qu'il fallait passer devant le Payne and Co's pour y accéder. Pour ne pas dire que la brocante se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres du garage seulement. Il soupira en passant devant le garage dont le rideau de fer avait été baissé. Ils étaient surement en pause déjeuné ce qui voulait dire que Zayn risquait de rencontrer Liam ou Niall a n'importe quel moment. Il se pinça les lèvres a cette pensée. Mais il l'écarta loin de son esprit et s'empressa de se garder juste à l'angle de la rue. On sait jamais.

La porte grinçait toujours quand on l'ouvrait, annonçant systématiquement la présence d'un nouvel arrivant. Zayn prit une grande bouffée d'air pour s'emplir les poumons de l'odeur de vieux livres et de bois usé.

**\- Oh! Salut Zayn  
\- Ah, Nick! Bonjour!  
\- Je suis désolé pour toi je n'ai pas de trucs nouveaux cette semaine et...  
\- C'est pas grave t'inquiètes  
\- Repasse demain? Ou mardi prochain?** Nick lui propose en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Zayn hoche la tête mais décide tout de même à faire un tour dans le rayon bouquins. Il n'a bien sûr pas lu tous les livres qui s'y trouvent mais il préfère lire les nouveaux. Préfère laisser les anciens à leur place. Il est justement en train de contempler l'alignement de livres quand il sent deux mains se poser sur sa taille.

**\- Oh....** s'exclame-t-il doucement. Il reconnait ce toucher, la largeur de ces mains. Et surtout, il reconnait cette odeur qui devrait être répugnante mais qui enivrait Zayn jusqu'aux plus hauts niveaux.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Murmure Liam en fourrant son nez dans le cou du plus jeune.  
**\- Je...**  
  
Zayn se retourne pour lui faire face. Ce qui est la meilleure des pires idées qu'il n'ait jamais eues.  
  
La barbe de Liam a poussé, lui donnant l'air plus vieux, plus mature. Beaucoup plus que ses 21 ans d'âge. Il porte un bandana en guise de bandeau pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière, et n'a rien d'autre pour couvrir ses bras qu'un léger pull gris par-dessus un t shirt surement. Zayn l'espère. Mais ce qui le captive le plus, ce sont ses yeux. Marron et intenses, avec un reflet doré si on prend le temps de regarder. Ils sont charmeurs et dévorant à la fois.  
  
Ce regard prédateur, Zayn le connait bien, mais il n'a jamais été associé à un sourire aussi...chaud. Chaud dans le sens rassurant, accueillant. Zayn sait dès à présent qu'il a envie de voir Liam lui sourire de cette façon plus d'une fois. Il ne réfléchit pas, et fonce tête baissé. Il se jette sur Liam en accrochant ses bras et jambes autour de lui. Liam trébuche en mettant un pas en arrière, mais il s'accroche à une étagère pour garder son équilibre. Avec toute cette agitation, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a les lèvres de Zayn fermement collées contre les siennes. Mais lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit, il serre ses bras autour de la fine taille du pakistanais, et approfondit leur échange.  
  
**\- Alors c'est oui ?** Demande-t-il doucement en déposant prudemment Zayn à terre. Zayn lui donne un baiser sur la joue en guise de réponse.  
  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn a mal aux joues depuis deux semaines. Il n'arrête pas de sourire. Même son frère le lui a fait remarquer.  
  
**\- Arrête de montrer tes chicots comme ça, ça fait flipper à la fin**. Lui dit Boran suivit d'un coup dans son épaule.  
  
Mais Zayn ne lui répond pas, trop enterré dans son bonheur pour pouvoir s'occuper des autres. Liam est parfait, il est merveilleux, gentil, affectionné, il répond toujours aux sms même s'ils sont parfois durs à comprendre et surtout, surtout, il est gaulé comme un...comme un truc bien. Zayn ne trouve pas les mots.  
  
**\- Tu sais que c'est bizarre de te voir sourire comme un pervers comme ça ? Maman croit que tu t'es mis à vendre de la drogue...** lui sort sa petite sœur un jour. Elle a juste un an de moins que lui, mais Boran la laisse tranquille parce que un, c'est une fille, deux elle fait du taekwondo depuis qu'elle a sept and et trois Boran adore véritablement ses petites sœurs. Et Zayn aussi, sauf qu'il ne l'admettra jamais.  
  
**\- J'suis juste...content Wali. Juste content.**  
**\- ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça. De te voir sortir un peu de ta chambre. On commençait à oublier à quoi tu ressemblais.**  
  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn est assis près du comptoir, feuillant un livre de voitures de sport. Il est aux côtés de Niall qui semble absorbé dans un bouquin qu'il a déniché l'autre jour dans la brocante. Zayn a appris récemment que Liam et Niall connaissaient Nick depuis l'ouverture du garage, et allaient déjeuner avec lui tous les midis. Ce qui expliquait la présence de Liam au milieu de tous ces livres ce fameux jour.  
  
Il est en ce moment même en train de remplacer une roue pour un jeune qui a crevé non loin du garage. Si Zayn lève la tête, il peut le voir discuter, ou plutôt avoir une conversation avec lui-même tandis que Liam hoche la tête aux moments appropriés.  
  
Près d'un mois qu'ils sont ensemble, et personne n'est au courant pour l'instant. Zayn ne sait pas trop comment ses parents le prendraient, et le dire à ses sœurs était trop risqué. Pour Boran, il était hors de question. Tout simplement. Mais il avait envie de partager ces moments. Raconter à sa mère ou même à Wali ce qu'il a fait avec Liam, ou la façon dont ses yeux se plissent quand il rigole, ou à quel point il est bon mécanicien. Mais rien. Ça devient frustrant à la longue, et Zayn voit clairement que ça ennuie Niall quand il part dans ses longs exposés.  
  
L'homme arrive, tenant son portefeuille dans la main. Il sourit à Zayn et laisse son regard défiler le long de son corps avant de se tourner vers Niall. Il est plutôt mignon, assez grand. Il a un corps svelte, mais pas aussi sculpté que celui de Liam. Il a des yeux verts et un immense amas de cheveux retenus en arrière par un serre-tête. Une voix grave, de grandes mains et une large bouche qu'il ne semble jamais savoir fermer. Zayn sent un sourire lui monter aux joues quand il voit que le regard de Niall change à la vue de cet étranger.  
  
Il est charmant, pour un jeune qui a à peine dix neufs ans. Il repart avec un sourire béat sur ses lèvres et le numéro du blond.  
  
**\- Tu perds pas de temps toi...** Lui lance Zayn en plissant son nez.  
**\- Va frotter les jantes de Liam, laisse-moi travailler.**  
**\- Pff genre tu travailles toi.**  
  
-x-  
  
Le sexe avec Liam c'est...intense. Parfois poétique, parfois lent, parfois vif, ou rapide. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas trop le temps de se voir. Entre les cours de Zayn et le travail de Liam. Puis aussi reste le fait que Zayn n'a toujours pas annoncé à sa famille qu'il couche avec le meilleur ami de Boran. C'est un détail. Juste un détail.  
  
Aujourd'hui, samedi, Liam ne travaille pas. Il laisse le garage à son ami Andy qui prend le relai, ce qui donne énormément de temps à Liam et Zayn de faire des choses. Comme dormir à longueur de journée, ou regarder des enregistrements du Top 50 des hits hip hop des années 2000, ou encore rester allongés dans le lit étroit de Liam pour se contempler dans le blanc des yeux.  
  
**\- ça fait combien de temps qu'on sort ensemble Liam... ?**  
**\- Hmm je dirais deux mois ?**  
**\- Presque....** murmure Zayn en posant sa tête entre ses bras. Il est entre midi et quinze heures. Il est allongé, complètement nu sous la couverture. Liam est dans un état similaire, mais allongé sur le flanc, la tête reposant sur sa main. De son autre main, il trace des lignes dans le dos de Zayn du bout de ses doigts. C'est agréable, surtout que le soleil a décidé de faire une petite apparition aujourd'hui.  
  
**\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de....l'annoncer aux autres ?**  
**\- C'est qui les autres ?**  
**\- Mes parents ? Mes sœurs ? Boran...**  
  
Liam ne lui répond pas, il continue à passer ses doigts d'avant en arrière sur la peau métissée de son petit ami.  
  
**\- Et puis tu les vois presque tous les soirs, quand tu viens jouer à la console avec Bo' ou dîner avec nous. Est-ce que tes amis savent ? Ta famille ?**  
**\- Hmm...qu'est ce qui te tracasse Zayn ?**  
**\- C'est juste que...**  
  
Zayn l'aime, il a envie de le lui dire. Mais est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Il n'a pas envie de rentrer chez lui avec un cœur brisé, n'a pas envie d'avoir à expliquer à sa mère la cause de son désarroi. Si jamais ça arrive.  
  
**\- Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? Ou de nous ?**  
  
  
Les doigts de Liam arrêtent subitement leur course.  
  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Zayn ? Comment pourrais-je avoir honte de toi ? Ou de ce qu'on a....ce qu'on est en train de construire ?**  
**\- Tu es sérieux ?**  
**\- Très.**  
  
Liam se positionne au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Lentement, avec une passion brûlante. Toujours intense. Zayn a l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau à chaque fois qu'il sent les lèvres de Liam contre les siennes. Il est amoureux de lui, et il n'y a aucun moyen de le nier.  
  
  
\- **Tu m'as toujours fasciné Zayn. Depuis le jour où tu es arrivé. Dans cette vieille bagnole avec ton frère. Et à ce moment....** Il embrasse le cou de Zayn, juste à l'endroit où il a laissé une marque, la veille. **A ce moment, j'ai su qu'il fallait que tu sois à moi. De n'importe quelle manière.**  
  
Liam chevauche les jambes de Zayn, assez bas pour pouvoir retirer le drap qui le couvrait. Zayn nu ou presque est une vue que Liam ne cesse de répéter dans sa tête. Il est encore jeune, a encore le corps d'un adolescent qui n'a pas fini de se développer. Mais Liam sait que dans une ou deux années, Zayn sera magnifique. Encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il s'allonge sur le métis, faisant en sorte de ne pas appuyer trop de poids sur lui. De cette façon il peut parfaitement l'embrasser, et joindre leurs bassins. Zayn bascule sa tête en arrière, laissant s'échapper un gémissement de sa gorge quand il sent son membre heurter celui de Liam. Lui aussi mouve le bas de son corps pour provoquer plus de contact. Pour en tirer le maximum. Il sait qu'il est en train de durcir lentement. Et Liam aussi, à la simple vue de l'expression de son visage.  
  
Zayn veut tout lui donner à chaque fois. Absolument tout. Il avait peur il y a quelques mois, maintenant, peut être que ses craintes se sont décuplées mais il a envie d'essayer. De donner une chance au destin. Liam attrape leur érections d'une seule main et Zayn en jouit presque. Il a toujours été sensible, et Liam sait en jouer. Il les masturbe lestement, serre son poing assez fort pour créer une généreuse sensation. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin, juste assez pour supplier Liam de passer à la suite avant que tout ne se termine trop vite.  
  
Il se retrouve sur Liam. Liam en lui, les mains de Liam sur lui, le touchant et caressant de partout. Zayn rebondit de haut en bas sur les reins de son amant, lentement parce qu'il veut faire durer la chose, mais il a aussi envie de voir le visage de Liam. Il veut lui faire voir toute l'émotion qu'il ressent. Liam presse ses pouces dans le creux de ses hanches pour le maintenir en place. Il pousse son bassin vers le haut pour aller plus profondément en Zayn. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, en guise de concentration. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux plissés. Il grogne à chaque fois qu'il donne un coup vers le haut. A chaque fois qu'il sent qu'il heurte un endroit sensible. Zayn ne peut rien faire d'autre que de s'accrocher à son torse luisant d'une fine couche de sueur.  
  
**\- Aaah, _Zayn_....**  
  
Et il le dit, non, le gémit d'une façon tellement intense, que Zayn ne peut s'en empêcher. Il sait que c'est le moment, c'est ce qu'il a envie d'entendre pour le restant de ces jours.  
  
**\- Je crois que...non. Je t'-t'aime Liam.**  
  
C'est comme un coup de massue. Liam se stoppe net et ouvre grand ses yeux. Il a l'air choqué ou désemparé. Zayn ne saurait le dire. Mais il a besoin d'avoir une réponse dans les secondes qui suivent. N'importe quoi avant qu'il ne se mette sérieusement à paniquer.  
  
Liam plonge vers lui, et attaque directement son cou déjà marqué de traces qui ont pris une inquiétante teinte violette. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce à quoi Zayn s'attendait, mais c'est assez. Surtout s'il en juge de la force avec laquelle Liam lui a fait l'amour une fois qu'il l'avait positionné sur ses genoux et mains. Liam y est allé fort. Tenant Zayn contre lui avec un bras entouré autour de sa clavicule, et posant l'autre contre le mur pour rester adroit. Il mord agressivement l'épaule de Zayn tout en le ramant de coups secs et bruts. Zayn en a presque pleuré, pas de douleur mais juste de plaisir. Liam ne l'a jamais baisé de cette façon. Ça a surement quelque chose à voir avec sa récente confession.  
  
-x-  
  
**\- Tu viens hein mardi soir ?**  
  
Liam a été bizarre tout le reste de la journée, presque distant. Zayn n'a pas envie de trop s'intéresser à ce fait de peur d'y voir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.  
  
**\- Oui...oui.** Lui répond Liam d'un air absent.  
**\- Et puis aussi tu** \- Le téléphone sonne, coupant Zayn dans son élan. Liam se jette dessus comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour le sauver. Il quitte le salon pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il revient un bout de temps après, portant un gilet bordeaux et ses baskets marron.  
  
**\- Andy a un problème au taff. Il faut que j'aille voir ça. Si tu dois y aller t'oublie pas de bien tirer la porte d'accord ?**  
**\- Ouais mais attends j'avais pas fini de-**  
**\- Désolé j'ai pas le temps**. Liam claque la porte derrière lui.  
  
Zayn n'entend plus parler de lui jusqu'à mardi.  
  
-x-  
  
Il ne va pas pleurer. Il ne va pas le faire. C'était une stupide erreur, un lapsus, certes trop révélateur. Il va affronter Liam, le regarder droit dans les yeux et ne pas laisser tomber sa façade. Il ne va pas perdre la bataille.  
  
C'est tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Risquer de se faire briser le cœur, et devoir fournir des explications ensuite.  
  
C'est dur. Tellement dur. De le voir assis juste en face de lui. De le regarder rire et sourire à sa famille et prétendre qu'il n'était pas dans ses bras il y a juste trois jours. Liam le regarde parfois, du coin de l'œil. Peut-être pour le narguer...Zayn ne sait pas. Il n'a pas envie de savoir. Est-ce qu'ils sont encore ensemble ? Est-ce que Liam va rompe avec lui après le dîner ? Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà rompu avec le fossé qui s'est créé entre eux en l'espace d'un weekend ?  
  
**\- Alors Liam...Raconte nous un peu comment ça se passe au travail ? Est-ce que tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? Boran n'arrête pas de nous dire que tu n'as plus le temps pour lui...**  
**\- Arrête maman** ! Rechigne l'intéressé en fourrant son nez dans son assiette. Il déteste quand sa mère se comporte de cette manière avec lui. Tout le reste de la famille aussi d'ailleurs.  
**\- Oh...ça se passe. C'est la routine quoi. Des moteurs en panne, des roues de vélo dégonflées, un truc de mécano quoi.**  
**\- Hmm. Et côté amour ? Des petites copines ?**  
  
Zayn retient son souffle et manque de s'étouffer.  
  
**\- Non, non pas vraiment...pas de copines.**  
**\- Même pas un petit flirt ? Un garçon si charmant comme toi pourtant....**  
**\- Vous savez, c'est pas évident, avec le travail et tout je ne peux...**  
  
C'en est trop. Zayn se lève en raclant bruyamment sa chaise. Il ne va pas pleurer. Du moins, pas devant sa famille. Encore moins devant Liam.  
  
**\- Zayn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Assieds-toi voyons !!** S'écrie Sa mère.  
**\- Zayn....** lui dit son père d'un ton avertissant.  
  
Zayn ne les écoute pas. Il n'a pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que lui une seconde de plus. Il monte vers sa chambre en claquant toutes les portes sur son passage.  
  
**\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive** ? Demande Patricia en regardant autour de la table. Les filles haussent les épaules.  
**\- J'sais pas**. Répond Boran **. Il est chelou depuis deux ou trois jours. Un coup il sourit comme un malade, c'est limite s'il sautille pas partout en vomissant des fleurs et des arcs en ciels puis le lendemain il est déprimé comme si on a donné un coup dans son chien. D'ailleurs il a jamais retrouvé le vieux chien avec lequel il jouait quand on a déménagé. C'est peut-être pour ça. J'sais pas.**  
**\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...** Liam se racle la gorge en se levant **. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe ?**  
  
Tout le monde le regarde, cherchant surement à savoir pourquoi Liam se sentirait obligé d'aller confronter le jeune garçon. Mais Tricia agite la main vers la porte, lui donnant permission de quitter la table.  
  
  
Zayn est en train de compter. Tant qu'il compte, il ne va pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il a été bête. Mais il faut toujours que quelqu'un passe par la case cœur brisé pour pouvoir se relever et apprendre de ses erreurs non ? Quand il entend frapper à la porte, il ne répond pas. Il n'a pas envie qu'on le voit dans cette état-là.  
  
Mais il sait déjà que c'est Liam, qui vient surement terminer leur semblant de relation. Il a laissé son esprit se distraire. Il ne se rend pas compte que ses larmes coulent avant que Liam vienne les essuyer du bout de ses doigts.  
  
**\- Zayn....tu sais, j'ai jamais voulu ça. Que ça se termine comme ça.**  
  
Zayn ferme les yeux, faisant couler plus de larmes. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre la suite.  
  
**\- Juste...vas-y. Dis-moi que tu me largue. C'était sympa de sortir avec toi Zayn, c'était cool quand on a couché ensemble et tout mais voilà moi j't'aime pas. En fait j'me foutais de toi. Voilà.**  
**\- Je...je ne savais pas comment te le dire mais...**  
**\- Bah alors, vas-y fais-moi un dessin, ou j'ai encore mieux, casse-toi et envoie moi un texto comme ça tu m'auras vraiment fait la totale.**  
  
Il est en train de crier maintenant. Sa vision est brouillée par les larmes, il ne sait plus où il en est.  
  
**\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi !!** Zayn se rue vers lui en le frappant sur son torse. Liam accepte ses coups. Il entoure même ses bras autour des épaules de Zayn en posant sa joue contre ses cheveux ébène. Il laisse Zayn sangloter dans ses bras. Comme si il ne lui avait pas déjà assez enlevé de dignité comme ça.  
  
**\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur Liam** , chuchote Zayn entre pleurs. Il renifle tellement fort qu'il n'entend pas Liam rire au-dessus de lui.  
**\- Oh....Zayn, tu penses vraiment qu'après tous les efforts que j'ai fournis pour t'avoir, je vais te lâcher d'aussi tôt ?**  
**\- Hein... ? Quoi ?**  
  
Liam lui tend un mouchoir, qu'il sort de dieu sait où.  
  
**\- Essuie tes larmes Zayn, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Et surtout pas à cause de moi. Je ne pensais pas que...tout irait aussi rapidement. Désolé si je t'ai envoyé les mauvais signaux.**  
**\- Donc c'est la manière douce de me dire que c'est fini entre nous ?**  
**\- Non, c'est ma manière à moi de te dire que je tiens à toi. Pour le moment je ne suis pas sur si je suis....voilà, mais contente toi de ça pour le moment ? Tout le monde de peut pas être aussi vifs et intenses que toi désolé.**  
**\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours été un peu lent.....**  
  
Zayn se sent tout de même bête. Comme manipulé. Liam est-il encore en train de jouer avec ses sentiments ? Il le découvrira bien assez tôt. Et cette fois ci, il n'hésitera pas à lâcher Boran sur lui si la situation se représente. Et si il y a bien une chose que Bo' déteste, c'est qu'une personne autre que lui ose regarder un de ses proche de travers. Même si cette personne est son meilleur ami.  
  
**\- Tu veux redescendre ?**  
**\- Non...je vais m'allonger un peu, pour me reposer, trop d'émotions... Demain on s'appelle d'accord ? On doit rattraper le temps perdu....**  
**\- Ah, je veux bien, mais je suis un peu fatigué à ce niveau-là. Andy a un peu foiré son coup samedi et j'ai passé une nuit et un jour à tout réparer. Mais passe demain après les cours si tu veux, on ira embêter Niall et son nouveau copain.**  
**\- Ils sont...ils ont ?**  
  
Liam hoche la tête, et se penche pour embrasser le front de Zayn qui s'était enfoui sous ses couettes.  
  
**\- Je vais dire aux autres que tu ne te sentais pas bien d'accord ?**  
**\- Et quand est-ce que tu vas leur dire pour nous ?**  
  
Il se retourne, sur le pas de la porte, et ferme lentement les yeux.  
  
**\- Bientôt** répond-il en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
Bientôt ce qui veut dire la semaine d'après quand Boran les attrape en train de s'embrasser contre le capot d'une voiture. Il les frappe tous les deux, pas parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Mais juste parce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour contre _sa_ voiture. Et ça c'est inacceptable.  



End file.
